


Slivers

by stardustcatharsis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empress Rey, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustcatharsis/pseuds/stardustcatharsis
Summary: A collection of dabbles I've written over the past couple of years. They're short form and singular format stories involving Ben and Rey at various points in their timeline.Various Ratings. M to be safe for inevitable smut posting.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Slivers

Ben, what happens when we die?" Rey locked her fingers tightly within his. She could feel his heart beat between the the knuckles that sutured their hands together.

A frown etched upon his mouth as he looked down at the worrisome expression on the canvas of her face. It painted a picture he didn't want to see, let alone think of.

"I think that we are going to return to the Astral realm." He said quietly, staring at the garden of stars that bloomed over them. These fragments of borrowed time seemed more real than they were. The language their bond spoke was foreign, variably unknown.

The scavenger's nose wrinkled as her head fell upon his chest. He was no monster here. Not tonight, anyway.

"I think it would be better than being left as a speck of sand on Jakku." She said, "I can only see so far into your future and then it just stops."

Ben sighed, peering down at the crown of her head. It was one of the few times the wild strands of coppery hair were free. It was a gift to see the way it grew long and draped over her shoulders like a fine silk. "Yours is much the same. I used to never think of such things, but I see your future self for fleeting moments. It's the last thing I ever want to see. That one second of you turning, smiling like the sun and then looking away from me."

Rey stiffened at this. Her grip was tighter than she intended. Maybe it was to stop the Force from taking him, though it would when it was ready. She had no real choice in the matter.

"How long will the parlay last?" She asked quietly, wishing it would be long enough for her to touch him, see him, feel him. It was a mistake she knew all too well. The steps were the same, but right now it would do.

Ben wrinkled his nose, "Two standard days. We both know the negotiations are ill suited for both sides. I made reasonable accommodation to at least extend it by a day."

There was still an arrogance in his tone. It was very much one of the things she found irritating. Part of her loved the authority, the prowess of the man he could be if he could just let go. The other parts of her recoiled, as if to protect herself from what he really was.

Knowing that there was something sinister, skullduggerous, lingering just below the surface made this entire venture even harder. Chasing him half way across Kuna's Horn and ending somewhere midway through the constellation, seemed befitting. They were always half, never whole.

Ben watched her, already aware of where her mind wandered. He frowned at this, feeling increasingly empty. They eclipsed one another, she the sun and he the moon. Somewhere in this galaxy, a dimension beyond their own, they were existing together, living their lives, breathing clean air in a city that hung in the sky as if it were made of stars that surrounded his ship.

Somewhere, he mused as he rolled his thumb over hers. She was warm. She was gritty and made of the desert. There was nothing delicate about this woman, but she was still somehow fragile. It was hard to believe she had never been afforded such a luxury of something so simple as being taken care of.


End file.
